X Men the Album
by BCBoo
Summary: I was really bored so i re-wrote some songs to star some of our favorite mutants. Please read, laugh, and review.
1. One Step Ahead

I don't own the tune or characters!

To the tune of the song Aladdin sings when he's running away from the guards.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Picture Gambit, Logan, Cyclops, Jubilee, Kurt, Rouge and Beast chasing Bobby around the mansion, while Bobby sings. The rest of the X-Men are standing in a group.

[Bobby:] Gotta keep

One jump ahead of Logan

One swing ahead of Rouge

I prank only when I get bored

That's all the time

One jump ahead of Kurt

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate prankster folk

[X-Men:] Popsicle! Ice Cube! Dead boy! Take that!

[Bobby:] Just a little prank, guys

[X-Men who aren't chasing Bobby:] Rip him up, get you own back, guys

[Bobby:] I can take a hint, gotta run the fastest

[X-Men who aren't chasing Bobby:] Oh it's sad Bobby's hit the bottom

He's become a one-man blood level raiser

I'd blame parents except they ain't here

[Bobby:] Gotta prank for fun, gotta run to live

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of Cyclops

One skip ahead of Gambit

Next time gonna do a prank from afar

One jump ahead of the Beast

One hit ahead of Jubilee

I think I'll take an ice slide around the mansion

[X-Men:] Stop, Popsicle! Ice Cube! Dead boy! Take That!

[Bobby:] Let's not be too hasty

[Logan:] Still I think he's rather tasteless

[Bobby:] Gotta prank for fun, gotta run to live

Otherwise we'd get along

[X-Men:] Wrong!

[Bobby:] One jump ahead of the charged cards

(Popsicle!)

One hop ahead of the laser ray

(Ice Cube!)

One trick ahead of fireworks

(Dead Boy!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster

(Take that!)

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy freezing

All I gotta do is slide


	2. Be Prepared

I don't own the tune or characters!

To tune of 'Be Prepared' from the Lion King.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Magneto:]

 I know that your powers of mutation

Are as good as the x-men's multiplied

But powerful as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your plotting expressions

The lights are all on upstairs

But we're talking mutants and evolution

So you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

[Mystique:]

And where do we feature?

[Magneto:]

Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds grimy

But you'll be rewarded

When at last we are given our dues!

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

[Toad:] Yeah, be prepared.

We'll be prepared.

For what?

[Magneto:] For the acceptance of mutants.

[Toad:] Why, are the humans accepting us?

[Magneto:] No, fool. We'll kill them. And the X-Men too!

[Toad:] Great idea! Who needs humans? No humans, no humans, la la la la la la.

[Magneto:] Idiot! There will be some humans!

[Toad:] But you said...

[Magneto:] There will be slaves. Stick with me, and you'll never have to do housework again!

[Toad:] Yay! All right!

Long live Magneto!

Long live Magneto!
    
    [Toad & Mystique:]

It's great that we'll soon be associated

With a leader who'll be all-time adored

[Magneto:]

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get anywhere without me

So prepare for the overthrow of the century

Be prepared for the murkiest scam 

Painstaking planning 

Firmness spanning 

Decades of denial 

Is simply why we'll 

Be unquestionable 

Respected, saluted 

And seen for the wonder we are

Yes, my powers and dreams are bared

Be prepared!

[All:]

Yes, our powers and dreams are bared

Be prepared!


	3. He's a Thief

I don't own the tune or characters! 

This is to the tune of 'He's a Tramp' from 'Lady and the Tramp'. 

It's about Remy.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Rouge:]

What a guy!

What a guy!

He's a thief

But they love him

Breaks a new heart 

Every day

He's a thief 

They adore him

And I only hope he'll stay 

That way
    
    He's a thief

He's a crook

He's a rounder

He's a cad

He's a thief

But I love him

Yes, even I have got it 

Pretty bad

You can never tell when 

He'll show up

He gives you plenty

Of trouble

I guess he's just a 

No-count Cajun

But I wish that he

Were double

He's a thief

He's a drifter

And there's nothing

More to say 

If he's a thief, he's a 

Good one

And I wish that I could 

Travel his way

Wish that I could travel

His way

Wish that I could travel

His way


End file.
